With the rapid development of network technologies, more and more live broadcasting applications have been created. Using the live broadcasting applications, an anchor can interact with the audience conveniently. For example, the anchor puts on a performance based on the live broadcasting application, and the audience give gifts based on the live broadcasting application. With the live broadcasting based on the live broadcasting application, the interactivity between the anchor and the audience is improved, and the interestingness of surfing the internet is increased. Among live broadcasting scenes, one important way is live broadcasting based on a public account, i.e., different anchors can log in to the live broadcasting application with the public account for live broadcasting. In addition, during a live broadcast based on the live broadcasting application, the anchor is required to log in to the live broadcasting application with an account.
In the related art, the anchor can make a live broadcasting using one account (based on the public account or the personal account) at a same time. That is, the live broadcasting is made based on the account with which the anchor logs in to the live broadcasting application, and the corresponding video streaming is sent to the audience side corresponding to the log-in account. If there is a need to make a live broadcasting using another account, the anchor has to perform an account switching, that is, the anchor needs to log out of the current account and input the account name and password of another account, such that the live video streaming is sent to the audience side corresponding to the other account after the live broadcasting application is logged in using the other account.